


under her cold paw

by Dryadical



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadical/pseuds/Dryadical
Kudos: 5





	under her cold paw

Grief's got me  
under her cold paw,  
she's nibbled apart  
the hamstrings of my   
initiative, I am  
almost unbreathing;  
I argue with myself  
\- I could get out from under  
I could twist and creep sideways  
even with muscles  
congealed as snow  
sodden by rain,  
thoughts running sluggish  
slush in gutters -  
but as I get one hand  
peeled off the bedsheets  
reaching to start the day  
one of her frozen claws  
sticks in my wrist -  
shatters my brittle motion -  
she is implacable  
she holds my whole self  
she whispers like sleet  
on the window  
"today is not a day  
for hot ambition -  
today is given  
to the hurt light  
of this overcast sky  
to the empty reaching  
of these sapless trees  
\- today your burnt heart  
is in the care of cold."


End file.
